Num outro mundo
by Sophia.DiLUA
Summary: HG RH ...Harry irá descobrir que a vida não é tão explicavel como parece e que nem sempre os inimigos são completamente mals...ou os amigos completamente bons.. precisara provar que não se tornou igual aos outros para manter seu amor.
1. Trailler

**N.A.**_ O.k. __vou__ editar toda uma __fanfic__ e mudar compl__etamente a __hist__...ou melhor adi__a__n__tar a __hist__...jogar pra anos e anos depois... _

_Mudando o argumento central eu sei... Mas no final é a mesma __fanfic__Por que to fazendo isso? Por que a anterior era um projeto lindo...__ M__as muito grande pra eu conseguir completar... Então __vou adiá-lo__ pra outra fase de minha vida. _

_Bem espero que gostem vai ser completamente HG __hehehehe__ co passagem dos outros casais... __mas__ esse com certeza é o central. _

_Vamos a essa..._

**Sinopse: **Harry Rony e Mione vão atrás das Horcruxes. Deixando uma apaixonada Gina para trás, e mesmo ela entendendo os motivos deles; se junta a mais três amigos e começam ajudar da única forma que foi possível. Curando os feridos das batalhas.

Acabando por ajudar todos que aparecem sem fazer perguntas. E assim vendo varias facetas de uma guerra que a cada novo paciente mostra-se mais absurda...

Mas o ministério não vê isso com bons olhos, nem muitos da sociedade. Tudo só piora quando o trio volta e da de cara com vários comensais da morte sempre cuidados por seus amigos...

**Disclaimer**Meu nome está nos livros? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do filme? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a J.K. Rowling e aos que tem direitos por lei. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada certo?

**Shippers**HP/GW, HG/RW,(somente citados) NT/RL,(aparição rápida) SS/RW(Central.)

**Atenção! Tem citação dos livros!**

**Prólogo**

O "campo de batalha" dessa vez nada mais era do que a casa de uma pobre família trouxa, alias, era uma casa! Agora eram os escombros da casa. Sempre assim, "campos de batalhas diferentes dos contos épicos onde era um grande vale verde ou um nada... Na pior das hipóteses uma casa abandonada. Ah! Mas na vida real era muito, muito diferente. Sempre eram em locais improvisados, onde um foi para atacas e o outro teve de se defender rapidamente.

Um cenário deprimente, o cheiro de sangue era contagiante e asqueroso, a luz elétrica da lâmpada do hall piscava em intervalos descontínuos soltando faíscas, as paredes tinham vestígios de feitiços dos mais diversos e a escada com o corrimão quebrado levava a outro andar quase sem paredes. Pelo chão se via destroços misturados com sangue, líquido de procedência duvidosa e pedaços de carnes irreconhecíveis.

A marca negra pairava no ar. Só que Gina e Neville nem prestaram atenção nela, alias nem nela, nem o cheiro, nem a magia que pairava no ar. Preocuparam-se sim com o sangue, e com os pedaços disformes.

- Gina, eu cuido disso. Vai lá em cima e veja se acha alguém mais... Inteiro...

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. Detesto recolher pedaços.

E subindo de dois em dois os degraus já correu e no primeiro quarto aparentemente nada, além da destruição já esperada e do sangue espalhado escorrendo da única parede em pé, no entanto foi só levitar o armário jogado pra encontrar um corpo de um homem. Preferiu nem olhar muito para o rosto como já era seu costume.

Tocou com a varinha e viu, ele ainda vivia, mas estava preste a morrer. Fez um feitiço curativo rápido, estancando a ferida feia aberta no centro do peito. E outro para baixar a febre

Conjurou uma maca para ele fazendo com que essa já a seguisse. Nos outros quartos não achou ninguém comente um braço sem dono. Pegou com cuidado e colocou na maca ao lado do corpo. Tentaria através disso ver se poderiam enterrar pelo menos todos os pedaços do mesmo dono juntos. Seja lá quem for.

Depois foi ao banheiro e viu parede jogada sobre a banheira. Sua experiência mostrava que devia sempre olhar tudo. Afinal se não olhar seu trabalho ali era inútil. Seria igual aos homens do ministério. Levantando com um aceno de varinha viu ali um embrulho.

Correu desesperada enquanto murmurava pra si mesma:

- Por Merlin! Que esteja vivo.

Pegou o embrulho no colo e já sentiu o calor do corpinho do bebê, ajeitou o pano e o viu dormindo , respirando calmo, mas com um corte profundo no braço.

Já havia visto de tudo nos escombros, mas, sempre ficava preocupada com os pequenos. Eram sem a menor duvida os que mais sofriam.

Muitas vezes eram atacados que nem os adultos não tendo nem metade da dimensão e experiência.

Desceu carregando o pequeno pacotinho com a maca atrás, vendo Neville colocar um dedo em cima de mais uma pilha de pedaços em outras duas macas lotados já deles, ao lado, outras três contendo corpos.

- Ah Não!! Me diga que está vivo!!! – Neville falou cansado olhando-a

- Sim , felizmente sim, só com um corte, pelo menos superficialmente.

O amigo suspirou aliviado sorrindo.

- Mais um anjinho pra loira.

- Não sei como a Luna não pira com tantos. – Gina fala zombeira.

Continuam conversando saindo da casa. Tomando cuidado para que nada ou ninguém cair das macas, passando uma por uma para fora.

- Olha, eu a namoro já faz três anos. E divido o quarto a dois. Não queira vê-la brava, por que quando ela sai do sério realmente não é bonito.

- Pior do que eu? Pior do que a Dianna?

Deu um sorriso de lado.

- Você já ouviu que a calmaria precede uma tsunami? Pois é... e bota tsunami nisso!

- Pronto Nev?

- Pronto!

Ambos aparataram na frente de uma casa com todas as luzes apagadas, entraram pela porta de vidro e lá dentro tudo mudou estavam no saguão de um grande hospital super iluminado com pessoas correndo para todos os lados vestindo veste bruxas laranja e douradas similares as de Neville e Gina usavam naquele instante, correndo para todos os lados.

- Tome o bebê leve pra Luna. Deixa que eu os leve!- Gina dá o Bebê nas mãos de Neville e já sai andando na direção contraria com uma sinistra carreira de macas atrás.

O homem sem pensar duas vezes pega as escadas para a ala infantil.

Assim que Gina entrou na sala viu cheia de corpos nas macas flutuantes varias voluntárias e enfermeiras andando. Mas foi direto numa moça alta, bem magra de cabelos negro em um coque e óculos escondendo olhos negros penetrantes.

- Sabia que tinha um bebê lá?- Gina fala colocando as macas alinhas com as outras e já começando a tratar o homem que tinha resgatado.

A outra bufou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Sempre tem. Mas ele estava vivo?

- Sim estava Dianna.- Gina sorriu feliz.

- Nossa! Que bom!!! - A morena sorriu feliz enquanto passava pra um dos corpos que Gina trouxe e passava a varinha sobre ele.

- Esse aqui, vou mandar pra UTI urgente, esta com hemorragia interna.- Ia falando enquanto via a varinha mudar de cor- Nossa!!Órgãos perfurados, ossos quebrados, rosto desfigurado, foi torturado!!! Não sei como ainda vive!!!- Falou alarmada já administrando feitiços de cura e fazendo sinal pras enfermeiras a ajudarem- RÁPIDO!!! Montem a sala de operação!!!- Ordenou alarmada já puxando as mangas.

Gina passou o que estava cuidando pra duas enfermeiras e foi junto com Dianna para a sala de operação. Ficaram lá durante mais 4 horas até que conseguiram colocá-lo na UTI sobre observação a noite toda, rezando para que sobreviva.

Cansadas dirigiram-se para a sala de Dianna. Mandando um bilhete para Neville e Luna que chegaram logo depois.

- Meninas, são cinco horas da manhã sabiam?!- A loira falou conjurando quarto cafés pretos.

- Sim. Fomos informadas quando saímos da operação. – Dianna disse.

- Ta na hora de trocarem os turnos, estão acordadas a pelo menos 27 horas.- o Único homem na sala falou sentando no sofá.

- Vocês também.

- Mas nós, ao contrario das duas, não acabamos de sair de uma operação. – Luna falou sentando na mesa e cruzando as pernas.

Dianna sorriu meiga antes de responde:

- Certo se prometerem colocar o moço que no segundo andar se ele sobreviver...

- Um então era um Comensal?

- Sim era, que convenientemente o ministério "esqueceu" lá para morrer. - Gina disse revoltada- Sinceramente quanto mais fico aqui quanto mais vejo que eles agem todos iguais!

- Sempre soubemos, por isso fundamos montamos a Casa Albus Dumbledore. – Dianna disse sorrindo.- Para pelo menos aqui, as vítimas, trouxas, comensais, aurores e os da ordem sejam tratados como iguais. Sem descriminação e sem perguntas. E que possam sair andando pelas próprias pernas pela porta da frente.

- Não seja modesta entre nós, você montou. - Neville falou bondoso.

- Eu idealizei. Somente isso! Nos todos que montamos.

- Bem, to adornado a conversa, mas a senhoritas tem de ir andando!! Não é saudável pra duas moças de dezoito anos estarem acordadas há 27 horas!!! Ordens médicas!!- Luna falou com tom materno as expulsando da sala.

A morena e a ruiva subiram para o ultimo andar onde havia uma espécie de apartamento, cada uma seguiu para seu quarto.

Dianna logo dormiu olhando lua, mas Gina não. Ficou a fitar o céu sentada no _bay__window_ já de camiseta de dormir. A camiseta que Harry Usava pra jogar quadribol.

- Aquele comensal foi torturado por aurores. Por gente que se diz do lado do bem. Tanto mudam nessa guerra, tanto cometem atrocidades. Tantos ficam frios e tristes. Tantos se arrependem... - olhou para a foto em sua mão. Onde ela e Harry estavam debaixo de um arvore abraçados.

Fazia dois anos que não o via. Foi num natal onde viajou para a frança e passaram dois dias juntos lá longe de tudo, nem saiu do quarto.

Desde então só se falavam por lareira ou carta. Que óbvio nunca era mandada por coruja e sim passada de mão em mão dentro da Ordem até chegar um no outro.

Sentai saúdes do toque dele em sua pele, e das conversas deles.

Contudo, tinha medo de que quando o visse descobrisse que o Harry de dois nãos atrás tinha mudado para m Harry igual a todos esses que participavam da guerra. Perdendo s escrúpulos em busca de um único objeito.

Amava-o muito e não suportaria isso. Nessas horas é que invejava saudavelmente Luna e Nev, eles sabiam exatamente o que o outro pensava. E sentia.

A parte de sentir ela não invejava por que tinha. Ela sentia tudo que Harry sentia e sentia quando ele pensava nela. Sabia quando ele corria perigo e ocorria o mesmo com ele.

Por isso caba dia que ficava longe sofria em triplo, pois alem do sofrimento da distância, sofria por saber como ele estava, e sofria por não saber no que ele estava transformando-se.

- Espero que você não faça nada que possa se arrepender Harry...

**N.A.**_ Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo da minha __fanfic__hehehe_


	2. Chapter 3

**N.A.**_Primeiramente desculpe pela demora desse capitulo. Juro que tenho uma explicação razoável. Precisava ler o sétimo livro para saber se iria ou não interferir na história e se iria ou não seguir o mesmo caminho. E chegue a uma conclusão:_

_Olha o livro sétimo chegou e bem como previa não irá ter nada com a minha __fanfic_

_Não sei qual vai ser o final ainda da minha __fanfic__, mas por hora eu __aviso... Minha__ história não __tem NADA ligada a __hist__ do terceiro__... Se__ por acaso mudar de idéia aviso sim?_

_Agradeço imensamente os comentários, e as respostas a eles estarão no final do __cap_

_ Bem as coisas começaram calmas... Vamos agora esquentar um pouco_

**Sinopse: **Harry Rony e Mione vão atrás das Horcruxes. Deixando uma apaixonada Gina para trás, e mesmo ela entendendo os motivos deles; se junta a mais três amigos e começam ajudar da única forma que foi possível. Curando os feridos das batalhas.

Acabando por ajudar todos que aparecem sem fazer perguntas. E assim vendo varias facetas de uma guerra que a cada novo paciente mostra-se mais absurda...

Mas o ministério não vê isso com bons olhos, nem muitos da sociedade. Tudo só piora quando o trio volta e da de cara com vários comensais da morte serem cuidados por seus amigos...

**Disclaimer**Meu nome está nos livros? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do filme? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a J.K. Rowling e aos que tem direitos por lei. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada certo?

**Shippers**HP/GW, HG/RW,(somente citados) NT/RL,(aparição rápida) SS/RW(Central.)

**Atenção! ****Tem citação dos livros!****M****as somente até o sexto ****hehehe**

-§--§--§-

**Capí****tulo**** I****- ****Espera****esperança**

_"__And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause__ I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_[…"_

Goo Goo Dolls – Íris

-§-

Acordou sentindo aquele calor gostoso sobre o tórax. As narinas sentindo o cheiro cítrico e místico do perfume dela. Abriu os olhos e viu o mar dourado sobre seu peito emoldurando aquele rostinho angelical que tanto amava. Tão delicada e tão decidida. E o mais engraçado era extremamente decidida, mas sem enfrentar, ou se impor a ninguém. As pessoas não percebiam, mas todos faziam exatamente o quê Luna pedia. E ele, era somente mais um que a seguia. Sorriu a pensar isso. Apesar de assustador, amava o poder que ela tinha sobre ele.

Beijou o topo da cabeça dela para acordá-la, precisavam ir cumprir seu turno para assim Dianna e Gina descansarem. Bem, conhecendo essas duas como ele conhecia... Elas não descansariam coisa alguma, dormiriam algumas horas e passariam o resto analisando os casos que tinham em mãos.

Eram duas viciadas no trabalho! Não poderiam seguir a vida sempre nesse ritmo. Aquilo não era vida para nenhuma das duas!! Sabia os motivos Delas. Amar e não saber como e onde estava seu amor, nem como ele está. Era uma espera incerta do retorno. Sabia que não aquentaria aquilo se fosse com ele. Elas eram mulheres realmente fortes. Pois esperavam sem entrar em batalha como eles pediam. Mas, não ficavam de braços atados.

Esqueceu tudo que pensava ao ver Luna esfregar os olhos docemente, falando com aquela voz etérea de sempre.

- Hmmm, sonhei conosco andando em estrupis voadores. Foi tão lindo...

- Claro, imagino que tenha sido mesmo... - Neville já tinha desistido de tentar entender que seres eram esses que povoavam a mente de Luna.- Mas minha querida a vida real nos chama. Pronta pra mais um plantão?! Eu preciso ir pegar algumas plantas medicinais e você tem de supervisionar o tratamento dos pequenos.

- Sim, sim! - A loira sentou na cama mostrando seu delicado dorso nu- Hoje vou contar a eles a história do estrupi voador com a asa quebrada, meu pai me contava sempre quando pequena!!

Em resposta recebeu uma gostosa gargalhada do amante sendo abraça em seguida. Ele tocou testa com testa.

- Eu sou louco por você sabia?

- Sim eu sei seu bobo!- Luna disse sorrindo, não era preciso que ela dissesse que era mutuo. Simplesmente acariciou-lhe a face.

-§-

O café da manhã simples e nutritivo estava servido sobre a mesa americana da cozinha vazia daquele aparentemente.

Luna, Nev já arrumados e prontos pro trabalho conversando com uma sonolenta Gina ainda da roupa da noite anterior aproveitavam com calma o que para eles seria seu ultimo momento de pás antes de um longo plantão.

Já tinha passado uma semana desda ultima folga da Gina e ela a gastou a noite toda olhando pela janela imaginando como Harry estava. No meio dessa semana só tinha cochilado algumas horas duas vezes. Precisava para de se perder nele.

Sorriu enviesada, pois esquecê-lo era impossível!Era como esquecer a felicidade ou esquecer como era ser ele mesmo.

Contudo, seu sorriso se transformou em surpresa ao ver uma Dianna de cabelos úmidos soltos batendo na altura da bunda já vestida de pijamas velhos e gastos, entrar dançante, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um e sentar animada diante do seu suco de abobora.

- Bom dia pra vocês dois que vão trabalhar. E bons sonhos, pra minha companheira de plantão!!! Porque nos merecemos!!!

- Nossa... O quê um banho não faz! – Neville comenta sorrindo irônico.

- Acho que tem mais coisa ai... Não é possível só um banho! – Gina comenta fazendo uma pose de psiquiatra. Todos riram.

- Pois eu acho que ela encontrou com o tambré, quando ele aparece nas águas traz muita alegria. - Luna declara servindo-se de mais bolo. - Ou então teve notícias muito importantes e felizes.

- Olha... Por mais estranho que pareça, a Luna foi a que chegou mais perto!?!!- a Morena diz rindo servindo-se de torrada.

- Por que você viu mesmo um... Com é mesmo?...tambré!!?- Neville fala assustado recebendo um tapa na cabeça de Gina.

- Não seu besta, - Mostra língua. - Deve ter recebido noticias boas.

- Mais ou menos... – Dianna fala olhando boba pra xícaras.

- Como assim?!- Gina fala perdida já paciência, muitas horas sem dormir deixa qualquer um sem paciência. E Gina que já não era conhecida por te-la então era sinal de explosão a qualquer instante. - Anda, fala logo!!!

- Ele vem!!!

- Como assim?!!- Neville falou assustado. Não poderia ser o ELE que passava por sua mente.

- Eu senti hoje que ele vem, sei que ele vem!!! E isso me deixou... Tão Feliz!!!

- Vocês duas e esse: eu sinto, eu sei,... - Neville fala já se levantando pegando a sua xícara e a de Luna ouvindo a mesma responder.

- Se elas pelo menos errassem uma vez. Só que sempre acertam.

- Ai, ai, vocês me desculpem, no entanto, ao contrario da nossa amiga animada ai. Eu estou morta de sono e vou dormir abraçadinha com meu travesseiro. - Gina falou sorrindo. Não estava sendo sincera, estava doida, pois ela queria tanto Harry ali, que não tinha pensar que a espera da outra diminuiria a fez lembrar a própria.

- Gente, a Gininha linda do nosso coração está triste. - Dianna fala seria e com ar romântico- Abraço em grupooooooooo!!!!- Fala já pulando sobre a ruiva sendo seguida pelos outros dois.

Esse "abraço em grupo" estava mais para montinho do que para um abraço grupal. Mesmo assim teve resultados positivos. Gina ria feliz.

- Só vocês mesmo!!! Mas... Podem sair de cima, já me animaram!

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou confortável aqui, poderia passar o dia assim- Luna fala sentada sobre todos com as pernas cruzadas.

- Confortável ou não. Vamos ter de sair amor. Temos plantão. – Neville fala enquanto a namorada levanta das suas costas- Os enfermos não esperam.

- É meu sono também não. E sua amiga ruiva aqui precisa realmente dele!

- Certo, então pode ir dormir eu tiro a mesa e arrumo as coisas.

Como resposta vê uma sobrancelha levantar e uma reposta sarcástica.

- Você não esperava que nós lavamos-se né?! A vez passada fui eu!! Vire-se, _querida_!!!- Gina dá um tchau pra todos e sai pro quarto ao mesmo tempo em que o casal sai pro trabalho.

Dianna não sabe como conseguiu cuidar da louça, mesmo com varinha, estava muito ansiosa. Ficou surpresa de só quebrar duas vezes a louça.

Para era aquele tempo pareceu à manhã inteira. No entanto foi somente meia hora.

- Não sei por que ainda fico surpresa de ver que quanto mais desejamos fazer o tempo correr mais ele dá uma de lesma. – Bufando senta na sala.

Estava louca pra ver o SEU loiro. Acariciou com o polegar seu pingente a bonita cruz egípcia de ouro branco com três pequenos diamantes lapidados na lateral ¹ . Foi um presente dele, um delicado e precioso presente dele...

_Andava apressada ao redor do lago. Estava com um ódio imenso dele. Era o dia seguinte ao maldito baile de inverno e além de ter ido com a mala do Miguel a viu com a __Parkison_

_Foi como uma facada no coração. Não __entendia por que ele continuava consigo se para os outros ele estava com aquela... Aquela... Galinácea!_

_Sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto sem controle. Tinha ódio dela e ódio dele. Diziam que amor e ódio andavam de mãos dadas... No caso dela o ódio acabou de dar uma bota no amor!_

_Lutou tanto por esse amor, brigou tanto com as amigas para elas pararem de se meter no seu relacionamento. Ariscou muitas vezes fora do horário e até em aulas, podendo até tomas detenção. E para que? Para ele na hora que iriam mostrar a todos, inventa que iria passar o natal com a família achando que ela faria o mesmo. Para no final vê-lo lá junto com a suposta namorada dele._

_Ouviu os rumores a noite intera. As famílias de ambos estavam adorando a idéia; era o que diziam. _

_Com certeza faziam. __Runf_

_Secou o nariz num lenço. Abraçando seus joelho__s,__ vendo o final da tarde__ chegar_

_A __Sonserina__ cabeça fraca seria uma mulherzinha perfeita, não contestava, não discutia, achava tudo lindo, se preocupava so__mente com coisas úteis do estilo: __que esmalte usar pra combinar com o vestido da __festa. __Com um corpo escultural e provavelmente uma bagagem de relacionamentos imensa. E acima de tudo era de família sangue-puro._

_Não uma pessoa que com certeza era sangue-ruim sem memória e sem passado. Que não sabia nem qual era o nome dos pais... Alias nem sabia seu passado antes de __Hogwarts__. Com pernas levemente toras, magrela quase ossuda. E que somente o beijará a vida toda._

_Bom, tirando o beijo que dera noite passada no Miguel. Foi num momento de fúria __completa, ao ver seu suposto namorado__ com __a __"__entojo__"_

_Suposto por que com certeza ele não era mais seu namorado. __Não depois de ter mentido para ela.__ De ter dado certeza que não estará em __Hogwarts__ no natal, e a incentivado a viajar com __Luna_

_Tinha de agradecer a ela depois por ter decidi viajar depois do baile. _

_- Não gosto de te ver __assim... __- a voz rouca lenta e séria dele chegou aos seus ouvidos._

_Não precisava nem virar para saber que ele estava encostado na arvore logo atrás._

_- O que você gosta ou deixa de gostar não me importa mais._

_- Claro que importa se não você não estava assim. - Malfoy senta ao seu lado olhando o lago._

_Odiava telo assim perto, somente mostrava o quão ele mexia consigo. Ela o amava e o odiava ao mesmo tempo. E isso estava fazendo a dor aumentar._

_- Estou assim por que estou com raiva! Fui uma baba em acreditar que talvez você me leva-se a sério!- Sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Não tiraria os olhos do horizonte, se o olha-se não sabia o que iria acontecer, tinha medo daqueles orbes cinza. _

_- Mas eu te levo a sério! Fui com ela somente para agradar meus pais!_

_-- A sim e ficar engolindo ela no meio da pista também estava dentro do fato de agradar seus pais __né__, Malfoy?! Eu já te falei uma vez sou __Lufa-lufa... Nosso__ símbolo não é uma anta é um texugo_

_- Mas você também ficou com o Miguel..._

_- Dei um único beijo de fúria após t ver comendo aquela oferecida! E logo depois parei_

_- Parou por que me ama!_

_- Parei por que não quero me igualar a você! Que diz uma coisa para mim__ mas__ mostra ao mundo outra!_

_Olha para o outro lado evitando que a visse chorando de novo._

_- Você não entende..._

_- Entendo sim! Você não tem coragem de enfrentar os outros ma me mostrar a eles_

_Levanta revoltada__, va__i__mais perto do lago._

_- Não tenho mesmo, sou __Sonserino__, conhecido por fazer o melhor pra mim não pela coragem! _

_- Mas teve muita pra beijar aquela coisa_

_- Só depois que vi o quanto você estava deslumbrante e não podia te tocar._

_Riu fria como já vira ele mesmo ri muitas vezes._

_- Conta outra. Não sou retardada._

_- Sei que não é, e sei que você mesma percebeu que aquilo lá não era o que eu queria. - A voz dele estava na mesma altura da sua, ele levantará também. _

_- Sendo ou não o quê você fez continua._

_- Não me obrigue a fazer isso..._

_- Você sabe o que tem de fazer __Malfoy.__ – Deu ênfase no Malfoy, sabia que isso o deixava consciente de que não era brincadeira. -Você sabe o que é o melhor._

_- Desculpe, eu errei. – Sabia que tinha sido um desafio para ele falar isso__. Só que não era um simples desculpa a faria voltar._

_- Você não me leva a sério..._

_Inesperadamente __Draco__ a abraçou desesperadamente pela cintura encostando o peito em suas costas._

_- Levo, levo sim. Eu preciso de você. – Falou com a voz tremula respirando fundo soltando um suspiro- É minha. Não vou não quero não posso perder nada meu._

_- Não sou seu objeto. Já lhe falei isso._

_- Não é meu objeto, é minha namorada. _

_- Não parece, não tenha tanta certeza. Você não age como se eu fosse._

_- Olhe, eu sou assim, metido, egocêntrico, estourado, cabeça-dura, mandão, possessivo, ciumento, covarde, manipulador, ganancioso, e, acima de tudo, sou __sonserino__. Não vou enfrentar meus pais, nem fazer algo que pode comprometer minha relação com eles. _

_Já ia se separando quando sentiu ele a abraçar mais forte._

_- Nunca escondi isso de você, nunca deixe de mostrar como eu sou realmente. E mesmo assim chegamos à relação que temos hoje. Porque eu realmente preciso de você. __Não pretendo mudar uma vírgula do que sou. Gosto de ser assim __– Ainda apertando forte largou uma mão e tirou do bolso sua varinha. __–__Mas posso provar a você que a levo a sério._

_Com um aceno de varinha um brilho surgiu na frente deles, e esse ponto foi aumentando e se contorcendo, transformando-se numa bela corrente de ouro branco com um __pingente a bonita cruz egípcia de ouro branco com três pequenos diamantes lapidados na lateral_

_- Se você está pensando em me comprar..._

_- Não estou pensando nisso Deusa... É costume da minha família, presentear a mulher importante com uma jóia que significa ela, você mesmo e a união de ambos. Sei que você segue a religião antiga. Eu sou Casa prata e verde, a prata ME representa, e as três pedrinhas, representam nossa história. Com as três fazes que __da nossa história__. A corrente e encantada, ira proteger-te, não contra tudo, mas contra algumas coisas, também servirá para eu encontrá-la quando correr perigo. Comprei para dar-lhe de presente de natal. - Pegou a corrente no ar aproximando para ela ver- Vai representar nosso compromisso. Posso por?_

_Estava chorando emocionada. Não por __ganhar__ algo tão caro, sim por ele ter pensado em cada um daqueles detalhes. _

_Ficou arrepia quando no final deu um beijo no pescoço dela._

_- Essas três pedrinhas iram marcar somente o início de muitas outras fases, o início de uma história-Ele falou rouco no seu ouvido __- Então estamos de boa novamente?- Perguntou girando-a para vê-la no rosto._

_- Só uma coisa... - Falou meiga._

_- O quê?_

_Deu __um tapa__ bem dado na cara dele ouvindo o pescoço estalar._

_- Prontinho!- O beijo na boca quando terminou o beijo._

Sorriu ao lembra que ele ficou dias com o rosto doendo. E agora o veria de novo, daria outro beijo daqueles. Sem o tapa é claro.

Se bem que ele merecia por passar tanto tempo sem dar notícias! Precisava pensar sobre o tapa seriamente.

Levantando do sofá, resolveu arrumar a casa para matar o tempo da esperava. Incluindo também causar uma boa impressão no seu namorado. Foi recolhendo pela casa todas as coisas espalhadas e a jogando na cesta flutuante as suas costas.

Iria dar muito trabalho organizar tudo aquilo, nenhum dos quarto eram conhecidos pela organização.

Uma constatação foi feita logo de cara. Neville era sem a menor duvida o que tinha mais coisas espalhadas. Ótimo herbologista e curandeiro. Mas uma negação nos serviços domésticos. Depois vinha ela mesma, com a mania de tirar nunca organizar seus objetos. Por fim Luna e Gina empatadas com a total falta de memória de aonde deixa as coisas.

Essas análises e os aprofundamentos enquanto arrumava, levou dela cerca de três horas. Terminando somente quando decidiu ler um livro sobre ferimentos causados por magia negra.

-§-

O vento do porto de Vlorë¹ era frio como a cidade. Era estranho perceber que todos os locais por onde Tom Ridlle passou eram sempre assim tristes. Ou pelo menos ele achava que sim.

Vlorë era a segunda cidade portuária ficava no centro do oceano mediterrâneo, ou seja, relativamente quente, comparado com o resto da Europa. Cidade turística atualmente. No entanto, era só chegar perto dos hotéis e locais por onde o Tom passou pra sentir a temperatura descer uns bons graus.

Já tinha estado nessa cidade antes, logo no começo da busca. Mas só agora ligara o fato das construções antigas a possível ligação com os quatro fundadores. Realmente, dessa vez passou muito perto. A taça realmente estivera naquela cidade, mas Tom a levou.

Agora Mione e Rony tinham ido atrás de alimento enquanto ele tentava pensar no próximo passo a seguir, ou como descobrir pra onde Voldemort foi depois de sair da cidade.

E sua mente teimava em voltar pra pensar no calor do local, um calor bom, um calor que levava as lembranças para os braços de uma certa ruiva.

De lábios e gestos bem mais convidativos do que essa busca infinita. Já que não seguia esse convite fazendo a busca.

Não falava com ela há meses, mas sabia que ela estava bem, sabia que ela o esperava. E isso poderia ser até egoísmo, mas, precisava disso. Nunca assumiria pra ninguém. Até por que desejava o melhor pra sua amada.

Mas sabia, se ela deixa-se de esperá-lo muito de sua força de continuar iria cair. Muitos dos seus motivos seriam perdidos.

Ver o casal de amigos mostra apesar de sofrer com sua decisão, não poderia ser a mais acertada.

Via o terror nos olhos de ambos quando entravam em situações perigosas. Não conseguiria concentrar no seu objeto sabendo que ela corria riscos. Também não queria incluir nessa busca dele mais ninguém. Era uma missão dele e de mais ninguém. Levava Rony e Mione por pura falta de opção. Essa estava longe de ser sua vontade.

Apesar de que, algo dentro dele falava que a saudade logo seria aplacada. Não pra sempre, mas amenizada.

-§-

Gina sentiu a cama balançando. Virou o rosto e enfiou no travesseiro. O Balanço aumento fazendo a soltar um resmungo.

- Vamos Giii!! Seja uma amiga companheira. Eu estou desesperada!!!- Abriu os olhos e viu a morena de longas madeixas soltas agachada na cama a balançando.

Ainda coçando os olhos e extremamente sonolenta fala com uma voz mole.

- Já tentou arrumar a casa?

- Sim, não tem mais nada espalhado.

- Já pensou em lavar nossas roupas?

- Tirando as cuecas do Neville lavei tudo. Isso eu me recuso, estou desesperada não louca!

Gina gargalhou com a resposta e a careta de nojo que a outra fez.

- Analisou os casos graves dos nossos pacientes?

- Analiseis dos graves aos simples arranhões.

- Viu os livros novos?

- Duas vezes e já os organizei na instante de forma alfabética por título.

- Sabia que não durmo direito uma semana Di?

- Eu sei! Eu também não!!! – Dianna faz carinha de cachorro pidão- Vai me ajuda, você entende melhor do que ninguém.

A Ruiva desiste sentando na cama.

- Nem é tão parecida, você o viu mais vezes.

- É só que nos últimos tempos o Harry deu mais sinais de vida. O Máximo que consigo é ouvir um ou outro comensal falando dele.

- Por que tínhamos de amar homens que nem eles? Marcados para essa guerra?

- Porque é exatamente isso que nos chamou a eles.

Gina olhou pra outra e perguntou sem saber bem o porquê. Só precisava perguntar isso fazia algum tempo.

- E o depois?

- O depois,... - Dianna respira fundo - Ninguém sabe,... Aliás, somente Merlin sabe. Aposto não contará a nos; restando assim, viver o presente.

- É o que possuímos não?

- Sem a menor duvida. E vivamos intensamente, amiga.

- Ah! Isso você pode ter certeza que fazemos com maestria: Amamos e nos envolvemos com peças chaves da guerra, um está entre os comensais e o outro é só o herói do mundo bruxo. E para desespero geral fundamos aos nossos dezesseis anos uma onde atendemos bruxos de ambos os lados, duendes, trouxas, todos que sofrem com a guerra, como iguais Dando o direto a todos de sair pela porta da frente tranquilamente. Comprando assim briga com ambos os lados, com os bruxos encarregados dos seres mágicos. E como se não fosse pouco ainda montamos no ultimo andar um orfanato para as crianças órfãs.

Ambas gargalham incansavelmente chorando até. Parando somente um tempo depois.

- Lembra quando sugeri a idéia?

- Lembro Di, era pequena ainda. E só aceitamos após ir ajudar você a cuidar dos sobreviventes de um ataque.

- Vocês ficaram surpresos por ver trouxas, aurores e comensais no mesmo estado, serem tratados completamente diferentes.

- Depois, quando a idéia cresceu, tivemos de colocar inúmeros feitiços de proteção, proibir a utilização de varinha no prédio, controlar a entrada de visitantes, separar o povo em andares...

- Ampliar e criar novos andares... -

- É ampliar e criar novos andares, salas, macas. Realmente Gi, você foi genial, fez quase tudo isso sozinha

Gina ficou da cor do cabelo.

- Os professores de Hogwarts me ajudaram muito! Alias! Foram uns dos únicos a ajudar isso a crescer

- O profeta tacando pau no nosso trabalho cada dia mais. É natural acontecer isso.

Ouvi um silêncio demonstrando a raiva contida das difamações feitas.

- Olha, somos injustas Gina, todos os nossos funcionários são voluntários.

- Como o Remus, Lila, Colin, Cho... - Gina faz uma careta ao falar o nome desta. -

Um ronco audível chega aos seus ouvidos. Dianna fica vermelha e Gina somente gargalha.

- Vamos almoçar vai. Antes que seu estomago resolva dar mais sinais de vida Di!- Chuta as cobertas para longe.

- Vamos almoçar às 4 da tarde...

- Continua sendo almoço... Mas se seguimos o seu estomago em emendamos no Jantar- Corre pra desviar que a morena lança.

-§--§--§-

**N.A**_Bem, o __cap__ ia contar mais coisas__no entanto eu decidi separar e colocar só uma coisa mais morninha nesse. Um começo __sussegadinho__ pra eles coitados __heheheh_

_No próximo capítulo: __Draco__ chega e tem uma recepção "diferente" e teremos uma cena __queeeeente__ meninas__qm__ ta afim de ver Malfoy de Toalha levanta a mão!! E teremos uma aula sobre massagem muito útil, seguida sobre uma aula de sensualidade __heheheheh_

_Um momento de NC-17 __uhauhauhahuahuahua_

_Para os __fãs da __Luna__ e do __Nev__ uma discussão__ e como essa __fanfic__ é uma __HG...__muito mas muito mais Gina e Harry pra vocês__ bem mais do contem esse aqui._

_AAAh__ não posso deixar de agradecer a _**Ana!!!!**_ Sem ela esse capitulo não teria a menor __graça ...__obrigada __lindaaaaaaaaaa_

_Tammie__ Silveira:__Ainda bem que você __gostou da idéia Incentivou-me a continuar espero que consiga desenvolver razoavelmente bem _

_E __qria__ sua opinião sobre o __cap__se __naum__ se importa em dar _

_Cah__Weasley__Nhai__ que bom q fui __add__ no seu __favoritos __ pretendo agradar suas expectativas e espero ter te agradado nesse __cap__ mostrando o lado do Harry também. E __perdaum__ mesmo pela demora__sabe precisava mesmo ler o sétimo antes de continuar_

_Familia__ Santos__Espero não tenha ficado chateada __hehehe__ e continuei como pediu _

_¹__: A descrição do pingente está seguindo o que eu vi numa cruz aqui a baixo vai o link: (tirem os ...vale a pena conferir)_

_ existe mesmo! E é realmente a segunda cidade portuária da Albânia e é realmente uma cidade turística com maravilhosos hotéis._

_Beijos a todos e __**NÃO deixem de comentar**___


End file.
